ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Melina
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Spoilers for Beast threats, The helmet of death and Cyber Invasion below Background Melina was a lord of darkness and is the mother to Kai. Melina was the first lord of darkness encountered in Ninjago and is the only known lord of darkness to betray her own kind and family. Relationships Kai- Melina is Kai's mother. She made a choice that impacted Kai's life when she left to protect him and his father from her former comrades and family, the Lords of Darkness and her former masters heralds. Sensei Wu- As wife to Wu. Melina also left him to protect them. Much like Wu, she also drew in danger and darkness. Dark Lord- Her father. Melina didn't see much of her father due to being the youngest of his children. General Grid- Grid is her oldest brother. She never liked him due to his cybernetic like preferred look. General Shadow- Shadow is 10 years older then her. She found him more likable due to him preferring his natural look over others. Omicronus- Her former master. Melina betrayed him to be with Wu and have Kai. Agent Poight- Melina found a new brother figure in Poight when she travelled through the realm of light on the run from her former comrades. Galvatream- A distant uncle, Melina never liked his cold hearted and merciless ways Unknown God(Omicronus's Brother)- Melina found a new father figure in the Unknown God. He gave her temporary control over order. Mystake- Melina was the one who said that Mystake should be Kai's godmother. Wu agreed due to his long term friendship with her and that she would be there for him when he needed someone to guide him. Garmadon- Melina was Garmadon's sister in-law. Melina and Wu decided to have Kai's middle name as Garmadon in honour of a fallen brother. Lloyd- Melina is Lloyds aunt. Melina sees the potential for a great warrior in him. Misako- As sister in-laws. The two often find common ground on situations. The two both have many things in common. Both know their history well and know how to hold their own in combat. Beast threats Episode 14-The final battle Melina spoke to Kai in his dream and appeared to him as a reflection in a pool of water. She was later mention by Wu as he died as being in trouble. The reason being unknown The helmet of death Episode 2-Family matters Melina and how she met Wu was seen for the first time. And why she was not present for most of Kai's life Episode 4-A clue to death Melina was first seen in person by Skylor when she was locked in the same cell as her. Episode 5-A new foe Melina was hinted at being captured Episode 6-Traversing realms Melina was revealed to be General Grid's sister. And by extent General Shadows sister as well. Episode 8-A brush with love Melina was freed alongside Skylor by Kai and the other ninja before readying themselves to fight the unknown herald. Episode 10-Clash of friends Melina travels with Garmadon and Mystake to seek aid in the coming battle. Episode 12-a falling realm Melina helped save Kai from Omicronus with Skylor. She was said to have a limited time of control over order Episode 13-The aftermath Melina confirmed to having a limited time of control over order. She escaped with Kai and Skylor to another realm. Cyber Invasion Episode 3-Cyberborg Citadel Melina arrived after hearing that Kai was in trouble in New Ninjago Episode 4-Prison Breakout Kai said that Melina would be unhappy and overprotective at his condition Episode 5-A Plan In The Making Melina was attending to Kai in his room. She was brought up by Omicronus as a purple orb in his talk with Cybermaster. Episode 6-The Power Of Chaos Melina helped the others in identifying a potential identity for the purple orb by saying that Chaos is related to purple and black.Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Heroes